kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Soda (Rider)
is one of the characters in Kamen Rider Soda. It is based on a Soda Pop motif. The following characters have used the Rider's alias: Hayata_Shima.png| Hayata Shima (current)|link=Hayata Shima Ketsueki Oogami.jpg| Ketsueki Oogami (movie exclusive only)|link=Ketsueki Oogami Giro.jpg| Giro (novel exclusive only)|link=Giro Taiga Jingoku.png| Taiga Jingoku (novel exclusive only)|link=Taiga Jingoku Hayata Shichiro.png| Hayata Shichiro (World of Soda)|link=Hayata Shichiro Ketsueki Orochi.png| Ketsueki Orochi (World of Soda)|link=Ketsueki Orochi Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Zero Soda. When activating the Zero Drink, Giro inserts the rider drink into the Soda Driver, and finishes the transformation of his default form. Like with Soda, Giro possesses the same abilities and strength as Soda in his Hyper Drink Form, excluding Hyper Crash and replacing it with Zero Bomber as his third finisher. Zero Soda's primary weapon is the Soda Blaygun. Soda has two finishers: *Soda Driver: ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Once on his driver, Zero Soda performs a rider kick with a silver-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a powerful kick. ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Twice on his driver, Zero Soda performs a rider punch with a silver and black-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a single punch. ** : When turning the Rider Drink Three times, Zero Soda can perform a bomb like-form which a silver, black, and brown-like energy charges through himself, Zero Soda can destroy a whole field of his enemies. *Soda Blaygun: ** '||}}: When inserting the Zero Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Zero Soda can perform a rapid fire shooting to his enemy. ** '||}}: When inserting the Zero Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Zero Soda can perform a quick slash attack to his enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Hyper Dream. - Hyper Drink= Hyper Drink Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Soda. When activating the Hyper Drink, Hayata inserts the rider drink into the Soda Driver, and finishes the transformation of his default form. Soda's primary weapon is the Soda Blaygun. Soda has two finishers: *Soda Driver: ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Once on his driver, Soda performs a rider kick with a red-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a powerful kick. ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Twice on his driver, Soda performs a rider punch with a red and black-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a single punch. ** : When turning the Rider Drink Three times, Soda performs by using his Soda Blaygun, which a red, black, and brown-like energy charges through his weapons, Soda can blasts or slash his enemies with a single or multiple rapid fire shot or with one quick slash attack. *Soda Blaygun: ** '||}}: When inserting the Hyper Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Soda can perform a rapid fire shooting to his enemy. ** '||}}: When inserting the Hyper Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Soda can perform a quick slash attack to his enemy. Appearances: Soda Episode 1 - 4 - Samaurai Cherry= Samurai Cherry Appearances: Soda Episode 4 - Archer Apple= Archer Apple Apperances: Soda Episode TBA - Gunman Grape= Gunman Grape Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Yami Drink= Yami Drink This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles and Kamen Rider Soda: Hyper Dream. }} - Super= Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Maximum Rider Drink= Maximum Rider Drink Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Hyper Evolution= Hyper Evolution Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} - Special= Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Hyper Energy= Hyper Energy Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} - Legend Rider= Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Amazon= Kamen Rider Amazon Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Black RX= Kamen Rider Black RX Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Drive= Kamen Rider Drive Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Ghost= Kamen Rider Ghost Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid= Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider Build= Kamen Rider Build Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kamen Rider NinNin= Kamen Rider NinNin Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} - Super Sentai= Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Kaburanger= Kaburanger Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} }} Equipemnt Devices *Soda Driver - Transformation belt *Rider Drink - Transformation trinket Weapons *Soda Blaygun - Soda's Primary weapon *Cherry Caliber - Soda's primary weapon in Samurai Cherry Form *Archer Bolten - Soda's primary weapon in Archer Apple Form *Budou Shooter - Soda's primary weapon in Gunman Grape Form *Maximum Burst Cannon Soda's primary weapon in Maximum Rider Form Vehicles *Ride Cycle Soda's Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added